


Give the Dog a Bone

by aliziranCrimson



Series: immortal painslut Ray [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, goodbye friends I am gone, i cant believe im about to type this but, this is me punching my ticket to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: iive got no excuse for this, its just dog-fucking and im sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so goddamn sorry, i almost didnt post this. i probably shouldnt post this, and yet here we are. just. fuck. im sorry.

Ray wakes up blindfolded with the taste of chemicals in his mouth. He's naked, bent over and tied to what feels like a coffee table, his arms and thighs bound to the legs.

This seems oddly familiar.

“Ryan I swear to fuck if you kidnapped me for sex, _again_ , I'm going to straight up murder you,” he says.

Ryan chuckles, “Couldn't fool you for even a second.”

“Maybe you should learn some new tricks,” Ray says.

“Oh, don't worry, this old dog has plenty of tricks left,” Ryan says, laughing darkly. There’s something about the way Ryan says that, but Ray pays it no mind.

“Either fuck me or let me go so I can kick your ass,” Ray says.

“Oh I won’t be fucking you tonight,” Ryan says, that same dark laugh returning.

“Then quit jerking me around and untie me,” Ray demands.

“I said _I_ won’t be fucking you, I never said you wouldn’t be getting fucked,” Ryan says.

“One of the others? Who else is in on this?” Ray asks.

“I should have gagged you too,” Ryan muses. “Just shut up and take it like the little cumslut you are.”

That makes Ray shut up, sighing through his nose. Better to just get this over with so he can beat that smug sound out of Ryan’s voice. He hears Ryan walk away, then return. He can hear the clacking of nails against the concrete floor and that confuses him.

It isn’t until the animal gives a small bark that Ray realizes it’s a dog. Why does Ryan have a dog? What could-

Ray lets out a decidedly unmanly squeak as a cold, wet nose presses against his pussy.

“Ryan! You are _not_ about to let a dog fuck me!” Ray yells.

“You’re really in no position to refuse,” Ryan says.

“I swear to god, untie me right- ah!” Ray cries out as the dog starts to lick his pussy. It makes broad licks across his whole vulva, starting at his clit and ending at his asshole. The licking is incessant and it makes him squirm. He’s trying so hard not to moan but the stimulation to his clit is starting to drive him wild. It doesn’t take much more until he’s moaning loudly and cumming, face flushed in shame.

Ryan gives the dog a command and the licking stops. Ray’s head rests against the wood of the table, relieved that the licking has stopped. He’s not given much rest however, as Ryan gives the dog another command.

It hops up with it’s front paws on either side of Ray, and that’s when Ray feels it’s slimy dog cock rub against his pussy. He makes a strangled noise, trying to move away but held fast by his bonds.

“Ryan, come on, that’s enough,” he says. Ryan ignores him, just giving the dog another command.

It’s paws slip down to wrap around Ray’s hips, and it thrusts once, twice, three times against his pussy before it lines up and pushes inside his vagina. The dog thrusts hard and fast, much more brutal than a human would be. It’s head rests next to Ray’s, panting in his ear. The dog’s thick cock hits his g-spot and the head rams against his cervix. Ray is just glad that dogs and humans can’t crossbreed, because that’s exactly what the dog is trying to do; fill him full of puppies.

Despite not wanting this, Ray can’t help but moan openly as the dog fucks into him. It’s pace is savage and it makes his toes curl. Something at the base of it’s cock starts to swell, stretching Ray open even more. The knot pops in and out a few times, then locks the dog inside his pussy. The thrusts become even faster and rougher now that the dog doesn’t have as much room to thrust.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Ray chants, tensing before cumming a second time. The dog thrusts a few more times before it’s pumping Ray’s cunt full of hot doggie cum. The dog can’t pull out because of it’s knot, so it just stands above Ray. It’s humiliating, knowing that he’s got a dog’s cock locked inside him, filling his womb up with useless seed, and that he’s actually getting off on it.

After a few moments the knot deflates enough for the dog to pull out. Dog cum drips out of Ray’s pussy onto the floor. Ray can hear Ryan giving the dog praises of good boy, and he squirms in his binds.

“Can you untie me now?” Ray asks.

“Hmm, should I? He could fuck you again in a few minutes. I know how much you enjoyed it,” Ryan says.

“No, just untie me please,” Ray says. He isn’t sure if he could take another fucking without dying from shame.

“Fine,” Ryan says, walking over to the table to untie Ray. After his bonds are released, Ray stands, unable to look at Ryan. “Are you okay?” Ryan asks.

“Yeah I just- I can’t believe- it just felt so good,” Ray says, blushing bright red.

“I knew you would,” Ryan says smugly.

“I can’t believe you trained your dog to fuck people,” Ray says, looking at the dog. “I can’t believe I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“He’s not mine, I rented him from someone that raises _specially trained_ dogs,” Ryan explains.

“Where did you even-”

“Craigslist.”

“Of fucking course,” Ray says.

“But,” Ryan says, “they also _sell_ specially trained dogs.”

“We can keep him?” Ray asks, perking up.

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, im so sorry you had to sit through that. thanks tho??? unless you didnt like it. in that case be gentle with me.
> 
> as usual, you can follow my tumblr at alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, or my FAHC blog manbuns-and-handguns.tumblr.com
> 
> fun fact: the dog is a husky named Mischka and they do keep him


End file.
